Ripper (Fallout: New Vegas)
|weight =6 |value =1200 |edid =WeapRipper |baseid = }} The ripper is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics This weapon is essentially a chainsaw compacted into knife form so that it can be wielded with just one hand. Nevertheless, the ripper inherits many of the qualities of its larger version. The attack button can be held down and it will dismember anything in front of the Courier, much like a chainsaw or thermic lance, and its continuous cutting action means the ripper ignores Damage Resistance and Damage Threshold. This makes it very good for handling multiple enemies or large, but slow, creatures. Special attack It has a special Long Cut attack that does 50% damage in V.A.T.S. at the cost of 20 less action points (requires a Melee skill of 50). It is not possible to execute Long Cut outside of V.A.T.S. as power attacks do not apply to continuously damaging melee weapons, such as the chainsaw. Durability The ripper can successfully strike about 5,995 times from full condition before breaking. Variants * Arcade Gannon's Ripper - a unique companion-only ripper carried by Arcade Gannon. * Ripper (GRA) - a modifiable version. Comparison Locations * They are often carried by Legionary assassins. * One is available for sale after passing a Speech check with Mick at Mick & Ralph's. * Quite a number of Fiends in Vault 3 carry rippers. * Vulpes Inculta uses one in Nipton and at the Fort. * A Scorpions gang member in the Monte Carlo Suites will carry one. * In the basement of House 103 in Higgs Village. Notes * When damaging some enemies, like mantises, green blood will be sprayed instead of red. * The Ripper does not have a visible trigger or button to activate it. * The damage and DPS displayed is counted for 1 second of continuous attacking. The critical damage, however, is counted for every damage tick. Those ticks happen tens of times per second and because of this, the ripper, along with other "hold down for continuous attack" melee weapons, is extremely strong with critical chance/damage bonuses. With no critical damage bonuses, difference between 0% and 20% critical chance is double the amount of damage displayed. With 100% crit chance the damage seems to be seven times the basic amount. * This weapon, like all other continuous attack (automatic) close combat weapons, has only its "start-up attack" animation sped up by attack speed bonuses, while damage dealing and DPS is completely unaffected. *Due to an engine bug, the Ignore DT/DR effect does not apply correctly and because of this, Piercing Strike gives a marked improvement in DPS. Bugs Sometimes, a ripper (Arcade Gannon's special version) is in your inventory that is available for use and does not show up in the shop menus, but if it is dropped, you will not be able to pick it up again. Sounds Gallery RipperCA1.jpg|Ripper concept art RipperCA2.jpg Category:Fallout: New Vegas Melee Weapons skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas improved holdout weapons de:Trennmesser (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Потрошитель (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Різник (Fallout: New Vegas)